Invisible
by Pirika Black
Summary: oneshot papteticamente cursi y romantico, solo por que estoy aburrida


INVISIBLE

Érase una vez una historia. Pero no cualquier historia, sino una historia corta, como ninguna otra. Una historia de amor que pudo durar mucho, pero no lo hizo. Una historia, al fin, entre miles de historias.

Érase una vez Cristal Macriller. Ella no tenia nada que contar, no tenia superpoderes, no tenía más talentos que las demás chicas de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechiceria. Nunca iría a resaltar sobre ninguna de las otras pues era simplemente… una mas del montón. Una invisible. Y no pretendía cambiar eso.

Aquel atardecer era hermoso, pensó Cristal, apoyada en el alfeizar de una ventana de la sala común de Ravenclaw. El sol se metía imponente te por el horizonte, mientras una suave brisa otoñal se colaba por entre las cortinas y las elevaba lentamente. La noche no tardaría en llegar.

Las copas de los árboles en el bosque se sacudían levemente, en un místico baile natural. Mas allá, en el estadio, podía ver las túnicas del equipo de quiddich de Slytherin volando de un lado al otro; hasta le pareció ver un destello de la blanquecina cabellera de Lucius Malfoy.

No deberías estar así de desabrigada – dijo su amiga, Regina – Te enfermarás, y acabarás en la enfermería

¿En la enfermería? – acotó su amiga Felicia – No es una mala idea… se rumorea por los pasillos del colegio que Remus Lupin pasa mas tiempo allí que en la biblioteca, y eso es mucho decir…

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga. Remus Lupin, el intelectual. No solo había oído hablar de él, sino que era una de sus tantas admiradoras secretas. Otra de las tantas a las que se les detenía el corazón cada vez que lo veía pasar a su lado en alguna clase. Después de todo, el galán intelectual de los merodeadores no era un chico para ignorar.

Lamentablemente, ella era invisible. Tanto como el aire, tanto como el agua. Ella… simplemente era. Nadie la iba a notar, y no por que no fuera impresionante como otras muchachas, sino por había nacido destinada a ser una incógnita, y a resignarse a eso.

No pretendía que Lupin alguna vez notara su existencia, eso era mucho para ella. Ella nunca sabría que hacer. Es mas, desde hacia algunas semanas tenía un novio de su casa. Pero sin duda le gustaba soñar, y Remus era su sueño favorito. Ella bien sabía que de sueños no se vivía y en su realismo, había elegido a Chris.

No estaba mal, tenía que admitirlo. Además, sabía que Remus nunca la notaría. Compartían cuatro clases y nunca le había lanzado ni una mísera mirada. En cierto momento creyó que era un desconsiderado. Ella le había prestado tanta atención y él ni siquiera la había notado. Después, se dio cuenta que ese pensamiento era lo mas psicópata que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Se apoyo mirando hacia dentro de la sala y miró a sus amigas. Suspiró un poco. Al igual que ella, invisibles. Al ver a su novio mirándola desde lo lejos reunido con sus amigos, sonrió. Él le devolvió el gesto, lo que se ganó la burla de sus amigos. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras su novio enrojecía intempestivamente ante los cantitos de los trogloditas de su curso.

Creo que necesito ir a caminar – dijo ella

¿Necesitas compañía? – preguntó Regina, con la nariz sumergida en una pila de tarea atrasada

No, quédense aquí… – dijo ella – Volveré pronto… tengo casi tanta tarea como ustedes – rió un poco

O mas – dijo Felicia mirando la pila de libros que le pertenecían a Cristal

La muchacha rió y salió por la puerta caminando con lentitud. Bajo las escaleras del primer piso y se acercó al hall principal. Solo quería dar una vuelta. Avanzó a la escalera principal y empezó a bajar, pero de repente se detuvo.

Un cabello castaño tirando al rubión empezó a subir tranquilamente por la escalera, con la nariz sumergida en un libro. Sus ojos dorados miraban las letras y una sonrisa casi inidentificable se asomaba por sus labios. Remus Lupin, con su enorme estructura, su altura exagerada y su delgadez notable subía al trote la escalera, sin mirar los escalones, leyendo totalmente compenetrado.

¡Lunático! – dijo una voz detrás de ella

Los pensamientos de Cristal se detuvieron ante la voz masculina y gruesa de Sirius Black, que pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera notarla. Bajó las escaleras hasta donde estaba Remus, quien bajó el libro casi inmediatamente. Tras él, pasó James Potter, con su porte de deportista nato, que la atropelló sin quererlo.

Los siento – dijo casi sin mirarla

Observó como en la base de las escaleras, el club de fans de James se amontonó a verlos.

He oído que Mcgonagall nos ha puesto bajo observación por la broma del sábado…

Remus alzó una ceja.

¿Y?

James repitió el gesto.

Eso te incluye, Lunático – dijo él

Remus pareció no digerir eso, pero no dijo palabra.

Cristal notó que se había detenido a mirar a Remus desde hacía minutos, quizás horas. No, no podía ser tanto. Si él todavía estaba allí. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, como tratando de demorar el tiempo para verlo. Suspiró luego de un instante. Era inútil.

Continuó un tanto mas ligera y se perdió entre la multitud.

Mientras lo hacía, Remus Lupin corrió la cabeza por dos instantes al ver una melena larga negra perderse entre muchas otras.

¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sirius de repente

Nada – dijo Remus negando con la cabeza – Me pareció ver… - hizo una pausa - Olvídenlo…

Remus llegó temprano a la clase y se sentó en su banco. Como siempre, sacó un libro rentado de la biblioteca y comenzó a leer tan compenetrado que nada a su alrededor lo iba a alterar. Sabía que la gente estaba entrando lentamente, y que se iban sentando en sus asientos. Sabía que el imbécil de Chris O'Donell y sus amigos debían estar haciendo una guerra de pelotas de papel de una punta a la otra del aula. Sabía que algunas chicas lo estaban mirando, pero, mientras leía, nada de eso le molestaba.

Al ver al profesor entrar al aula, su lectura se detuvo automáticamente y subió la cabeza. El anciano profesor Binns, de Historia de la Magia, tosía con ahínco, debía estar enfermo. No tenía buen aspecto. Sabía de estar ahí, James hubiera deseado que se atragantara con su propia saliva y así finalmente pudieran reemplazarlo por alguien que no lo jamara "John Porter"

Sin embargo, James ya no tomaba esa asignatura. Por suerte. El año pasado, se había puesto algo pesado en esa clase, al punto de que el propio Sirius le gritó que se callara en medio de la clase.

Señorita Macriller – dijo de repente el profesor – ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

La clase se detuvo. Todos miraron a una chica en la cuarta fila, que lucía un poco pálida. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y sedoso y pequeñas pecas en las mejillas. Lucía anonadada.

¿Podría pedirle a su novio que reserve las pelotas de pergamino para los exámenes que va a desaprobar en un futuro?

Tras decir esto, con su paraguas saco arriba de quince pelotas de papel de su escritorio y se sentó a dar su monótona clase. Los murmullos se alzaron, pero él no se inmutó.

¿Estará enfermo? – preguntó Chris - ¿Cómo rayos supo el apellido de Cristal?

Debe ser una coincidencia – dijo el muchacho al lado de él – Binns nunca sabe el nombre de nadie.

Quizás le guste tu novia, Chris – dijo un chico de la derecha

El grupo de trogloditas amigos de Chris rió en voz alta, lo cual no alteró en lo absoluto la clase. Remus la miró. Era ella. La que había visto el día anterior. La chica que nunca había notado.

Cristal Macriller, ese era su nombre. Y que bien le sentaba. ¿Como era que ella había sido invisible para él?

Quizás esa fue la clase de historia mas corta de su vida. Nunca lo supo, pues el quedo totalmente hipnotizado por la novia de Chris, uno de los tantos que querían imitar a los Merodeadores. Las palabras de Binns casi ni se oían, por que el silencio era lo que mejor la acompañaba. Aunque su voz… Remus imaginó la voz dulce y aguda de Cristal.

Pero de repente pegó un salto. El timbre sonó y al unísono, Remus se asusto. Estaba tan calmo mirando a Cristal que no se esperaba ese sonido.

¿Qué pasa Lupin? – dijo Chris en voz alta – ¿Tu estado de nerd se alteró con la campana?

Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada. Estaba cruzado de brazos, como hacía Sirius, con porte casi elegante. Era simplemente patético como trataba de imitarlo. Se sonrió a si mismo. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el pizarrón.

El día que dejes de imitar a mis amigos, tendrás el peso como para molestarme. Todavía eres demasiado patético. Pero, mientras tanto – lo miró – Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw

Miró a Cristal, quien le devolvía la mirada. Ella se sonrojó, seguramente por la vergüenza de tener un novio que fuera un imbécil. Pobre chica. Ela no merecía ese parásito. No siendo como era ella.

Suspiró, pues la conquista no era lo suyo y saló del aula. Afuera, sua migos lo esperaban.

¿Como llegaron tan rápido? – preguntó Remus

Nos escapamos de Adivinación – dijo James pasándose la mano por el cabello

Juego de niños… - acotó Meter tratando de imitar a James

Remus se aclaró la garganta.

Acabo de ver… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? ¿Qué me había parecido ver algo? ¡Era una chica!

Sirius alzó una ceja.

Que interesante – dijo sarcasticamente

Si – dijo Remus – Es… Su nombre es… Cristal Macriller

Se dio vuelta para ver cuando salió y vio que no había nadie en el pasillo. Tampoco dentro del aula. Había desaparecido. Se había ido.

¿Una visión? – dijo James riéndo

No, mejor que eso – se burló Sirius – A Remus le gusta una chica invisible…


End file.
